


Turnabout

by redseeker



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub!Megatron, dom!Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Megatron steal some private time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

”What’s the matter, Megatron? Don’t you like it?” Starscream purred. He pulled back on the leash, forcing Megatron to tilt his head and arch his back. The leash was attached to a thick collar around Megatron’s neck that restricted the airflow through his main inlet when Starscream tugged on it. He put a foot on Megatron’s back at the same time, his high-heeled pede leaving satisfying scratches in the warlord’s silver armour. Megatron was on all-fours, and that combined with the lost, blissful expression on his face made Starscream feel like he was flying without even leaving the ground.

Before them, a large mirror reflected the image of the great Decepticon leader on his hands and knees, collared and leashed, in Starscream’s control. Starscream made Megatron confront the sight of himself in his submission, and asked again, ”Don’t you like it?”

Megatron gave him a pleading look in the glass. Starscream eased off on the leash and crouched down beside his leader. He stroked his face and kissed him. Megatron welcomed the assertive kiss, and Starscream felt a little more of Megatron’s stubborn pride melt away.

”There’s a good mech,” Starscream cooed, gently taking up the leash again and leading Megatron to the berth. Megatron came meekly now, and stayed obediently still when Starscream positioned him on his knees by the bed with his arms stretched out across it, his face down against the silken covers. Starscream ran his hands up and down Megatron’s sides, taking a few long, luxurious moments to relish the sight and feel of Megatron’s magnificent body. His hands lingered on Megatron’s hips, and then kneaded his aft. Megatron’s covers were off, and his array exposed. Starscream toyed with his valve and aft for a little while, lovingly caressing and parting the valve lips, stroking Megatron’s tender rear port. Megatron’s valve was slick and warm, and Starscream slipped two fingers inside with ease. Megatron made a small sound and squirmed a little, and Starscream stroked his back and whispered soothing praise. He fingered Megatron’s tight little valve for a while, and then leaned down to place a kiss on his aft.

”All right, here you go,” he murmured in response to a little growl from Megatron. He wound the leash around his hand to get a good grip, and with his other hand guided his spike into Megatron’s valve. Megatron groaned, and Starscream felt him tighten and relax around him as his body welcomed Starscream inside. Starscream closed his optics and slid home, letting out a sigh as Megatron’s heat enveloped him. Megatron’s knees slid further apart, and he rocked his hips impatiently. Starscream gave his aft a light swat. ”Patience. I’m the one in control here.”

Even so, his own desire soon spurred him to draw his hips back and then slowly push back inside, luxuriating in the smooth, hot caress of Megatron’s valve, deliciously tight around his spike. He watched his length slide in and out of his leader’s body for several slow thrusts, and the sight of Megatron’s valve stretched around him and Megatron’s juices on his spike drove his core temperature through the roof.

”Mmm, good mech.” He pulled on the leash to make Megatron arch his back, and then wrapped his other hand around Megatron’s throat, covering the collar. He thrust harder, holding Megatron’s neck to give himself greater balance as much as to exert further dominance over him. Megatron gripped the sheets and panted for breath as Starscream fucked him, feeling no shame as his second-in-command pounded his valve with a steadily increasing tempo.

Suddenly Starscream pulled out and, through a mixture of clipped instructions and affectionate swats, directed Megatron onto the bed on his back. Megatron spread his legs at Starscream’s urging, and Starscream knelt between his thighs and sank his spike back inside him. He still had the leash around his hand, and he thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Megatron writhing beneath him, willingly submitting to Starscream’s control. Starscream rubbed Megatron’s spike to increase his pleasure, and soon Starscream’s skilful manipulation had Megatron yelling in overload. Starscream grinned in satisfaction as he brought Megatron over the edge, and he kept fucking him throughout the throes of his climax. Only when Megatron was boneless and languid and making vague signs that his valve was oversensitised did Starscream slow down and then carefully pull out. He stroked Megatron’s valve and cupped it possessively. Crawling up Megatron’s body, he planted his lips on Megatron’s in a deep and aggressive kiss. As his glossa plunged into Megatron’s mouth and slid against the warlord’s, Starscream stroked his aching, slippery spike.

”Time for your reward, Lord Megatron,” Starscream murmured with a smirk. In one lithe movement he straddled Megatron’s face and settled his aft on Megatron’s chest, presenting his leader with his rigid spike. It glistened with Megatron’s lubricants and the tip oozed tiny drops of transfluid. Megatron obediently opened his mouth, and Starscream rested the head of his spike on Megatron’s lower lip as he stroked its length. He hissed and moaned as he chased the overload that was almost within his reach. Megatron swiped his glossa over Starscream’s spike-tip, probed the slit, and simultaneously caressed Starscream’s hips with both hands. Starscream’s hips jerked and his spike erupted, and he kept rubbing it as it shot spurts of thick, silvery transfluid into Megatron’s mouth. Megatron swallowed it and licked his lips clean, and Starscream rubbed his spike against Megatron’s face until every last spasm of his overload had passed. Then he lay down beside Megatron and draped an arm and a leg over the warlord’s frame. He kissed Megatron’s cheek and rubbed his chest, and Megatron hummed contentedly and closed his eyes. Starscream rested his head on Megatron’s shoulder, and Megatron turned and pressed a kiss to the front of Starscream’s helm.

After a while, Megatron said, ”We should wash up. Soundwave will want-”

”Frag what Soundwave wants, or what he thinks,” Starscream interrupted. He squeezed Megatron possessively. ”The whole army can just… they can just wait.” Soon they would have to return to real-life, but that didn’t mean Starscream couldn’t postpone that moment for as long as possible. For now all of that could remain where it was, which was firmly in the background. ”We go back when I say so.”

Megatron let out a breath, and Starscream felt his frame relax. He nodded, and said with a small, crooked smile, ”I hoped you’d say that.”


End file.
